


The Fireflies Caught In Your Eyes

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Series: Asagao Drabbles [10]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, haven't written in forever lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: What really happened when Satch and Kakusu repaired Jacques?





	

“Did… did the lights just flash?” Satch whispered, stepping quickly from Kakusu’s side towards the unceremonious lump of tangled wires and feathers laying spread eagle on his desk. He knelt down, squinting at the lifeless red eyes through smudged glasses, hoping he hadn’t hallucinated a reason for hope. Kakusu cocked her head in doglike confusion at the question.

“Lights?” She glanced up at the ceiling lamp, humming dutifully above.

Satch removed his glasses and a cloth from his pocket. “The lights in his eyes. The red ones. I could’ve sworn I saw them flicker, but only for a moment. He may just be alive.” Kakusu smiled faintly, but said nothing as Satch re-donned his newly de-smudged glasses. “You were right about the wiring, this new routing prevents overheating… it’s genius, honestly.” He stared down at Jacques with a furrowed brow, fiddling with the screwdriver in his hand. After some consideration, he offered it to her.

“A few more turns there… some copper, perhaps… and we should be set.” He straightened and beamed for the first time in the past few hours, with a newfound sense of confidence that his friend’s pet wouldn’t be returned in pieces. He gestured for her to step closer, musing on as he analyzed their progress. “You never fail to amaze me. It’s… well, it’s honestly astounding. How do you do it? How do you know so much about robotics?” He glanced up and studied her vaguely worried expression for a moment, before shaking his head and chuckling. “You’d give me a run for my money if you ever joined Hidden Block, let me tell you.”

He held up the screwdriver to her and she stared at it blankly for the briefest of seconds, her eyes seeming to glisten… no, was it a glow? “Would you do the honors?” he offered softly.

“Are you sure?” she asked in a gentle voice, grazing his hand as she took the tool from him. He nodded emphatically and she grinned, turning eagerly to the patient. He watched her work, completely absorbed with every move she made. She worked so swiftly, barely stopping to think – as if the wires and gears were second nature. After several minutes of silence had passed, Kakusu paused and turned slightly. She looked as though she were blushing. “So, you like robots, Satchell?”

“Very much so,” Satch chimed, “always have. I just find the way they work fascinating.”

Kakusu dropped the screwdriver with a jarring clatter. She stared at her empty hand for a moment, struggling to process how she could make that basic error. It wasn’t like her to get ‘flustered’, and yet here she was, floundering in the face of a common mishap. Or perhaps just in the face of… him. Social cues quickly kicked in, and the two crouched in unison, finding themselves suddenly and not unwelcomely close.

“Careful,” he said with a charming grin, taking his hand in hers and helping her to her feet, “you good?” There was the glimmer of red again, illuminating her eyes like autumn-colored fireflies.

“Oh! Very well. Thank you, Satchell.”

“Please, call me Satch.”


End file.
